Expect the Unexpected
by Marbles06
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway has a dark past, and never lets anyone in. When she moves in with her Aunt, she has to attend St. Vladimir high school. She is known for her sassy attitude and her wicked dance skills. She ends up joining the school's dance team. She also has a tendency to go clubbing a lot. Will she survive high school? Will a certain someone be able to break down her walls.
"Rose it is time for you to go school!" Aunt Alberta yelled.

"I will head out in a minute, I am almost done getting ready!" I yelled downstairs.

Ugh I was so not looking forward to today. Today is the first day at my new school. Man just thinking about school made me want to throw up. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but I prefer Rose. I recently moved to Los Angeles, California to live with my Aunt Alberta. I moved here from Missoula, Montana.

I looked in the mirror pleased with what I saw. I decided to wear a black loose top that said "juicy" and shorts with my favorite pair of black converse. My dark brown hair fell in waves down my back. I ran down the stairs and hastily told my Aunt goodbye. Then I hopped into my new bright blue Porsche. Did I mention that Aunt Lily is super rich? She owns a three story house with a huge yard for the dogs to play in, and she wanted me to have the coolest car at the school.

In about fifteen minutes, I rolled up to the biggest and most annoying looking school. St. Vladimir was supposed to be the best school in the district and I sadly got stuck going here. I had thirty minutes till I needed to go in and meet with the principal, and I sure as hell wasn't going to go in any earlier. I reclined my seat and got lost in my own thoughts.

"Well I wonder how I am going to deal with this new school," I said aloud, then a smirk appeared on my face "More like how are they going to deal with me?"

School and I just don't get along. I like to skip class, and argue with my torturers' wait I mean teachers. I was known as a bad ass at my last school. No one dared to mess with me, and if they did well let's just say that went home with some new marks on their body. I looked at the clock and groaned when I realized it was time to go inside. I grabbed my bag and pushed my way through the annoying and preppy crowd of kids. Well they aren't all preppy, but anyone that dresses fancy to school every day fits that category for me.

I finally found the counselors office and I got ready for the boring lecture that was to come. I sat in the office and waited patiently. Actually, that's a lie cause I am never ever patient. It's actually a special trait that I took a huge amount of pride in.

"Ms. Hathaway, Mr. Alto is ready to see you now," said the overly dressed secretary. Like seriously someone needs to inform her that it is no longer the 80's.

Well here it goes I guess. I confidently walked into his office. There was no way in hell that I was going to allow him to intimate me.

"Ms. Hathaway please have a seat, so we may get you ready for your classes as soon as possible," Mr. Alto said in his monotone voice.

" You know you could at least act like you like your job, it might make you more appealing," I paused for a moment, " Actually due to that bald spot on top of your head there is no way you will ever be appealing. Did you know that they have ways to stitch hair into your head? You might want to look into it," I said with a sly smile.

The look on his face was priceless. He ended up giving me an extremely long and boring lecture that I paid absolutely no attention to. Instead I ended up staring around the room. Man he has no sense of style. The office was so bland. He had no decorations on the nasty grey walls, and he had no pictures of any family on his desk. The wall behind him was filled with dull, boring looking books. He has no spark of color or anything, which honestly doesn't surprise me. His office was a perfect depiction of his personality.

"Now Ms. Hathaway, here is a copy of your schedule and I hope the next time I see you, you have learned some manners." I just rolled my eyes at his comment and walked out of the office.

My first class was history. Ugh my least favorite subject. I was lost in thought until I walked straight into someone.

"Jeesh watch where you're going," I snapped at the guy in front of me. Damn he was hot! He was really tall. His eyes are a sexy shade of brown, and he has shoulder length brown hair. Wait was he smirking at me?

"What the hell is so funny?" I snapped at him.

"Nothing, your reaction just amused me," he replied.

"Ok?" I said.

"Hey you're the new girl everyone's talking about right?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" I asked him confidently. There was no way I was going to let him intimidate me, even if he was the hottest guy I have ever seen.

"Nothing, I was just curious. My name is Dimitri Belikov by the way," he smirked at me.

I gave him my sexiest grin. "I'm Rose Hathaway, nice to meet ya."

I have a feeling that this is going to be a very interesting year.

 **I know it is short. I will try to make the next one longer. Please let me know what you think about!**


End file.
